


Dance With the Lance

by mysteryAphrodite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cleaning, Cleaning Levi, Fluff, M/M, Waltzing, levi's dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryAphrodite/pseuds/mysteryAphrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cleaning day at the Survey Corp headquarters! Levi gets frustrated and walks into the ballroom Eren is cleaning...<br/>".. As your captain, I simply cannot accept that one of my soldiers does not know even a waltz. You are certainly not presentable if you have don't have any dancing skills at all."<br/>Oneshot. Levi x Eren Ereri Rivaille x Eren Read for the beloved Cleaning Levi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With the Lance

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of research I put into this fic is RIDICULOUS. But thanks to that, I know how to waltz now... 
> 
> Enjoy!

The corporal Levi never looked more terrifying than he did now with his white handkerchief tied around his face, showing the strong determination in his eyes as he scrubbed the windows with all his might.   
  
“Damn it, this shitty window just won’t become clean!” the other soldiers heard Levi mutter under his breath. They avoided being next to him so they wouldn’t be next in line to be scolded at like the window.   
  
Scrub. Scrub. Scrub. “Get. Clean. Already!” The soldiers heard him grumble even louder.   
  
Scrub.   
  
“You. Shitty. Piece. Of. DUST.”   
  
Scrub. Scrub. The few soldiers quietly murmured to themselves about “Does Heichou need help.. I think his OCD is getting out of control…”   
  
Levi did not hear their words, but was only focused on the dirty glass pane.   
  
“THIS SPECK OF DUST. IS A SHIT FULL OF ANNOYING.” Levi suddenly yelled. He threw his rag and cleaning solution on the floor, and proceeded to stomp angrily out of the room.   
  
The soldiers looked at each other with questioning eyes, stopping their mopping for a moment. They heard loud footsteps coming toward the room.   
  
It was Levi.   
  
He walked in with a regal stance, still seeming angry, toward his rag and bottle of cleaning solution. He stared at it for a moment, and with narrowing eyes, picked both items up. The captain folded the rag into a perfect rectangle, tightened the bottle cap, and placed both things neatly on the nearest table. He stopped short.   
  
“Why. Why is this table… STILL DIRTY?! Soldiers, answer me now!” Levi shouted with his back turned, and still eyeing the wooden table.   
  
He turned to face his soldiers. None dared to look him in the eyes or give an answer.   
One of the recruits stepped forth. “We are very sorry, sir. We will clean this room… and table until they are spotless.”   
  
“Don’t stand around staring into space then, you insolent children. What are you doing? This room has a whole lot of cleaning to do!” They started to vigorously scrub the floors and sweep all the sills and corners of the room, almost fearful of getting a kick from the captain’s boot.   
  
Without any further acknowledgement, Levi left with a mop in hand.   
  
He retied his kerchief tight and decided to inspect the bottom floor of the old castle. It was a beautiful large stone castle with a spacious interior to match. Because it had been years since the Corp used this building, there was a lot of-  
  
“Dust. Dust EVERYWHERE.” Levi growled as he stepped into the ballroom.   
  
Since it was a castle, the ballroom was one of the larger and more important rooms. Previously, the Corp had used it for meetings, but now it was vacant. Well, it was vacant, until there was one figure standing in one of the corners.   
  
“H-heichou! S-sir! I was just cleaning the room….” cried a worried Eren. He dropped his broom and turned to salute Levi, who just walked in.   
  
The captain glanced around the room with narrowing eyes. The stern gaze landed on Eren. “Why is there still dust in the room, brat? Do you want to be sleeping outside instead of the basement tonight?”   
  
The teen put his arms to his side and answered, “No, s-sir. I was in the middle of cleaning, sir! I will finish wiping and sweeping any spot that is not up to your standards.”    
  
Levi scoffed, and then thumped the top of Eren’s head with the mop’s wooden handle. “O-ow, captain.” The boy rubbed the spot that was swelling up. “What was that for?!”   
  
“You brat. How do you expect such a regal ballroom to be cleaned up by filthy hands like yours? This is a room for dancing, not a place for you to be crouched up in the corner, being pathetic shit.”   
  
“I’m sorry to have disappointed you, captain. What would you like me to do now?” Eren looked down at the ground shamefully.   
  
“Oi, only the useless put their head down like that.” Levi landed a kick on Eren’s chin he fell onto the ground. Hard. His lip started bleeding and there was a large bruise.   
  
“Instead of lying on the ground like that, go do something helpful, brat.” The captain held out a hand to help Eren up. “I can’t stand looking at the way you’re just sitting on the floor like that. Get up, Jaeger.”   
  
Eren’s face went slightly pink as he reached for the calloused hand.   
  
With a rough yank, the brunette was off the ground.   
  
And in the captain’s arms.  
  
Eren’s left hand was entwined with Levi’s right, and their bodies were pressed against each other because of the corporal’s too-hard pull. Eren’s face went completely red, and it did not make it any more comforting that his superior’s dark orbs were staring right at him and his blushing face.   
  
“H-heichou…” Eren stood and felt the hard muscles of his captain’s arms through the thin fabric. He was still for a minute or two, not knowing what to do. “A-ah, I’m so s-sorry, s-s-sir!” The madly blushing boy moved to get out of the warmth of the man holding him, but Levi’s firm grasp prevented him from doing so.   
  
There was a tense silence between the soldier and the captain. This made the moment even more so embarrassing for Eren. Even though the man was smaller than him, his grip was amazingly tight.   
  
Levi tipped his head up to face Eren better. The captain slid his clean-as-ever, white handkerchief down and leaned just a tiny bit closer to the taller boy’s face.   
  
Eren’s mind was at a blank. What was his Heichou doing?!  He shut his eyes closed, not exactly knowing what to expect next.   
  
“Jaeger… stop blushing like a virgin, unless you are one, then that will have to be changed.”   
  
Eren widened his eyes in shock. “W-whaat?!”  
  
The man tch’d and turned his head away for a moment. “I’m just kidding, unless you don’t want me to be…?” His lips lifted into a slight smirk.   
  
The brunette was about to have a nervous breakdown, but a strong voice brought him back into reality.   
  
“H-heichou… I-I.. w-why are we i-in this position?” Eren coyly turned his face away to avoid the firm eyes that were staring at him.   
  
The corporal did not seem to have heard the softly asked question, and asked his own. “Jaeger, have you ever learned how to dance?”   
  
The question startled Eren. “Excuse me, sir? Do you mean… ballroom dancing?”   
  
“Yes, of course, you idiot. Do you know the waltzes and foxtrots and the like?” The usual annoyance was heard hinted in the captain’s voice.  
  
“N-no, sir, I never had the time or the chance to learn how, but I’ve seen it in a book before…” The palms of both their hands were hot and clammy. Or was it just the teenage boy’s?   
  
“Well, it is time for you to learn. It is almost as essential as learning how to control the maneuver gear and your titan powers. As your captain, I simply cannot accept that one of my soldiers does not know even a waltz. You are certainly not presentable if you have don’t have any dancing skills at all.”   
  
Eren knew better to question his captain’s choices, but was still quite curious. “O-Okay, sir. I will learn. Should I go ask Petra to teach me later then?”   
  
“No, you will be taught by me. I thought I informed you that it was my responsibility. You are my responsibility, Jaeger.”   
The teenager reddened again and submitted to the corporal’s insistence. Levi took a step back and began to give instructions to Eren.  
  
“Aright, Jaeger, try not to make too much of a fool out of yourself. Since you’re…  
t-taller,” Levi choked out. “You will be the one leading.” Levi placed his free left hand on the boy’s right shoulder. He felt a flinch from Eren.   
  
“Calm down, Jaeger….” he whispered. “Now, put your other hand on my waist. Your right hand please.  
  
“M-my hand… on your waist?” Eren stuttered nervously. “Are you sure, H-heichou?”  
  
The captain gave him an intense murderous glare. “Yes, you shitty brat. I already told you to do it, so stop acting ignorant.”  
  
The brunette moved his right hand and placed it on his partner’s waist gently. He could not meet his eyes, and just turned his clear, turquoise eyes to the floor of the spacious room.   
  
“Oi, Jaeger. I could see your big ears turning red.” The words made Eren’s embarrassment grow. “And you’re standing way too far away. How do you expect to properly dance with your partner a mile away?”  
  
Immediately, Eren stiffened up, but finally consented and pulled the Corporal nearer. They were close enough to touch foreheads. Levi felt the boy’s warm breath on the bridge of his nose, just because of the very slight height difference. The tension was in the air surrounding the pair’s awkward bodies. The only sound that interrupted the heavy silence was the occasional rustle of fabric and Levi’s deep breathing.   
  
The stillness went on for what seemed like hours.   
  
“Brat, you can let go of my hand now.” Levi said, startling the other boy. Eren glanced up and saw that his captain was not meeting his eyes. He was, instead, directing his gaze downward in a coy manner.   
  
“O-okay, sir.”  
  
Eren released the calloused hand he was gripping, and let it fall to the side. The shorter man let out a sigh of annoyance.  
  
“You really have no experience in the fine art of dancing, do you, Jaeger?”  
  
“N-no, Captain Levi. I think I told you bef-“  
  
“I know what you told me, so quit shitting around and hold my right hand with your left, and make sure your elbow is bent so your arm isn’t stupidly outstretched.”  
  
Levi’s calm gaze continued to pierce him into submission. He grasped the captain’s hand again.  
  
“Like this, sir?” he asked softly.   
  
The Corporal, in turn, also placed his left hand on his subordinate’s right shoulder. “No shit, you brat. I’m surprised you could even identify which is your left and right hand.”  
  
Eren flushed madly in this position. They had their hands softly holding each other’s waist, hands, and shoulders. The younger boy could not help think in awe of his Heichou’s slender fingers and well-formed waist. Everything was perfectly proportioned and that made Levi look and feel absolutely… graceful. Lithe.   
  
Perfect.   
  
“Now that’s you’re finally able to get your lanky limbs in place, I can teach you how to guide a partner in the dignified dance called the waltz. Have you ever heard of it, brat?” Levi’s words snapped Eren out of his fantasies.   
  
“Yes, sir. I will do my best n-not to disappoint you, sir.” The teen tried to keep his voice steady, but the unevenness in his tone was evident to the Corporal’s sharp hearing.   
  
“The waltz is in ¾ time, so it is one-two-three, one-two-three, one-two three, in time with the music. You will be leading your partner by stepping forward with your left foot, and then to the right, forward with your right foot on the second count. I will be mirroring your pathetic movements.”   
The tall teenager took a heavy first step, almost tripping. Levi moved his right foot back, muttering the counting very slowly to accommodate his partner’s clumsiness.  
  
“You must be graceful, you lumbering brat. All your steps must be light, not like your heavy titan steps.”  
  
“I-I’m very sorry, Heichou!” Eren exclaimed fretfully. He then took the next step, moving to the right and almost stepping on Levi’s foot.   
  
“Do not drag your feet from one step to the next. Trace an upside down letter L in the air as you go from the first to the second step. We will try that again.”   
  
The teen put his feet back together and took the first step, very carefully. Levi did not say anything to criticize, so he continued. Making an upside-down L in the air, he completed the next step correctly. He teetered unsteadily on the toe of his left foot and with a small, “Oof!”, fell forward, landing in his superior’s arms.   
  
Captain Levi was standing straight with his arms around Eren. The boy, however, was a blushing mess with his hot cheeks pressed against Levi’s chest, and his arms encircling the man’s waist. Realizing where he was, the boy scrambled back. When Eren looked at Levi, the petite man turned his head to the left, refusing to face Eren.  
  
“H-heichou, I-I didn’t mean to fall… o-on you. Please forgive me!” Eren apologized while bowing his head.  
  
“Are shitty apologies the only thing you know how to say right, Jaeger? Hurry up and get back into position. I’m not getting any younger.”   
  
“Y-yes, sir.” Eren calmed himself down, and tried to regain his composure. He placed his hands on his captain’s perfect waist and held the perfect hand again, resisting the urge to caress his superior. He knew it would be highly inappropriate… but he considered the awkward positions they went through already…  
  
Eren erased the thoughts from his mind as soon as they appeared. He was glad the Corporal did not notice… or at least did not mention anything about his daze.  
  
“Do you still remember the first two steps or did that fall damage your nonexistent brain further?”  
“No, sir. I-I mean y-yes I still remember.” Eren stammered out quickly.  
  
“Then show me.” Levi said flatly.  
  
With the one-two-three rhythm repeating in his head like a metronome, the clumsy student managed the first two steps. When he was nearing the end of the second step, Levi instructed that he needed to move his left foot to meet his right foot.   
  
“And that would be on the third beat. Do it again. Ah, finally, you brat.”  
  
The brunette sensed his captain’s subtle hint of approval and let a small smile cross his face.   
  
“Why the fuck are you smiling, Jaeger? You haven’t even learned the entire dance yet.”   
  
His words wiped the grin off Eren’s face. “I-I’m trying my hardest, sir. Maybe you should smile too because you always seem so gloomy, Corporal.” he dared to say.  
  
Levi’s grip on the boy’s left hand tightened slightly. “I’ll smile when I want to.” he responded sharply. The adolescent looked to the side in humiliation.  
  
“Let us continue. Move your right foot back, lightly. Don’t you dare fucking drag your feet again, brat.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Eren followed the orders carefully so he would not get the captain even more irritated. He was surprised he didn’t get a kick to the forehead already… but he didn’t say so out loud. That would only infuriate Captain Levi.   
  
“That’s an improvement. Keep the hold on your partner steady. No, don’t hold on to them for dear life and be swaying like a stack of papers outside on a windy day. Okay, you spoiled brat, move your left foot backwards and to the left. Trace that backwards letter L in the air again, but this time with your left foot.”   
  
Eren diligently followed the instructions. Levi admired the boy’s perseverance. He was actually dancing the waltz quite well… so far. The crease in the teen’s forehead showed his determination to learn the waltz. The way he breathed the numbers softly as he stepped and the resolve in his exotically colored eyes made the teen almost… adorable.  
  
Eren felt his captain stiffen up. “Are you feeling alright, sir?” asked the boy innocently.  
  
Levi stared as calmly as he could at his partner. “Of course, you shitty brat. What the fuck would make you think otherwise? You don’t have to go and be all overly worried about stupid things. Now on this next count, move your right foot back diagonally to meet your left foot.”   
  
The tall boy found the captain’s rushed words odd, but went through with the directions anyway.   
  
“It’s good that you aren’t dragging your feet, but when you move backward, it would look better if you didn’t step with your entire foot. Use just your toes, and trace a line on the ground as you go from one step to the next, for all the counts.” commented Levi nonchalantly.   
  
Eren held his partner’s hand with a fragile grip, and with his other hand on Levi’s hip, he guided his Heichou into a steady waltz slowly and cautiously. The new dancer made sure to get all his footwork correct.   
  
The captain felt the boy’s warm palm in his and was comforted. He let his eyelids flutter and close over his dark grey orbs as he reached a state of contentment in the taller boy’s long arms. He stepped back, forward, left, and right deftly as Eren did the opposite to lead him. It surprised him that his taller partner was able to lead the waltz so finely.   
  
“He is really getting the hang of it. His dense titan brain actually understood something.” the captain whispered to himself.   
  
“What did you say sir?” Eren asked in response to hearing the man say something.   
  
“I said nothing. Don’t talk to your superior so disrespectfully, brat. Continue dancing.” retorted Captain Levi.  
  
And he did.   
Every twirl and step was perfectly timed. The strange pair waltzed to an imaginary tune in their minds. Without having to sing any notes aloud or count the three-four time for the other, they both already knew. Eren knew just the right tempo that his captain preferred. Levi knew exactly how to follow his subsidiary so both of the songs playing in their heads and their steps were in time with each other.   
  
It was as if they were speaking to each other without their lips moving.   
  
Eren and Levi were connected through the waltz.   
  
The small man mirrored his partner’s movements with a beautiful poise and step. Waltzing came rather naturally to him, being that it was taught to him at a young age by someone he did not remember anymore. That time was ages ago. He was lost in this dance.   
  
He was lost in the way Eren moved his left foot ever so slightly every time he finished the set of moves so the pair would travel across the ballroom floor.   
  
Time was ignored as the duo danced. It was almost supper when they realized that the floor was covered in moonlight and shadows… making it all the more evident that Levi was smaller than Eren.   
  
The brunette slowed the waltz down to a stop. “Captain,” he said as his hands were still holding the captain. “T-thank you for taking the time to teach me to waltz.”   
  
Levi was enveloped by a warm hug, and his head was perfectly lodged in between Eren’s head and shoulder.    
  
“Tch, you shitty brat. It was such a pain in the ass to teach you. We lost track of time so no doubt the rest of the Corp will be searching for us.” the Captain remarked.   
“And the ballroom is not even completely cleaned yet. I could practically smell the dust in my nose.”   
  
Eren chuckled softly. “I’m glad to know you’re in a better mood, Heichou. Let’s get to dinner.”   
  
Levi was still surrounded by the boy’s arms, and reddened secretly. “Who… who said I was in a better mood, you shitty brat?! I feel horrible that I wasted my time teaching a spoiled brat like you. And don’t you dare tell your superior what to do. You’ve got some nerve, you fucking brat. You’ll be cleaning every grand room in the castle under my supervision at the crack of dawn tomorrow.”


End file.
